PR0J3C74B4ND0N3D (Remake)
NOTE: This is a remake of PR0J3C74B4ND0N3D. You can find the original creepypasta on this link: https://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/PR0J3C74B4ND0N3D (Warning: it has horrible grammar). This remake is also created by the original author of the original creepypasta. This remake might also not be perfect, so if there even are any cliches or grammatical errors then I'm sorry. How I met him While browsing around the games page for games to play, I hopped into a game that I haven't played in a long time. I had fun, and I didn't even expect to remember the controls. After a few minutes of playing the game, the player joined. I looked at his username and thought it was interesting, but I shrugged it off and still kept playing. After a minute he sent me a friend request out of nowhere. Once again, I shrugged it off, but after a few more minutes the right side of my screen was full of his friend requests. So doing the most logical thing, I blocked him and the friend requests stopped. I went to a different game since I got bored and he joined me again, even though I had him blocked. Then I noticed that he was unblocked. He started sending me friend requests again. So out of curiosity, I accepted. The screen froze for a second, and in the chat he sent a message stating, "You shouldn't have." The game froze again and I lost connection. Things are getting weird An hour later I noticed that all of my friends were offline and all of my games I played were called "You shouldn't have." I also noticed that I got a message, so I opened it. It read, "1 4m f33l1ng l0n3ly. D0 y0u r34lly w15h t0 b3 my fr13nd? 1 w0uld b3 h4ppy 1f y0u s41d y35." I don't want a person feel sad, so I replied to him with a simple yes. Right instantly I received over a hundred messages thanking me, but only two were different from the other. "Y0u 5h0uldn'7 h4v3." and "7h15 15 4 m15t4k3 y0u 4r3 m4k1ng." 6/21/18 I didn't see him for a long time, but weird stuff was happening to me anyways. Some blocks in games were different colors and materials and the GUI's were all over the place and even had gibberish instead of actual text. I got another message from him, but this time it didn't seem to be him. "Okay, I /#@ finally '!.\ to r)(¨_ out to y()u. You (ˇ=) to quick'> un/-:<-% him, or (/¨!> he will take over" The message looks like it wasn't finished and corrupted, but I was still able to make out some of the words. I checked if he was online and he was, but I didn't care. I went to Work at a Pizza Place and became the manager for a bit. But when I became the manager, the camera was shaking, as if I was uneasy or something. He joined and the camera stopped. It turned to him, and he was coming closer. When he was right in my face, he said "7h15 15 ju57 7h3 b3gg1n1ng." and left. Everyone in the server vanished after this ended, so I was stuck there and decided to leave. 6/24/18 After playing a game for an hour, I left the game and wanted to play something non-ROBLOX related. He wrote a message to me in chat saying "n0 35[4p3." I completely forgot about wanting to play something else and went to play the same game. Only difference was that my health bar was glitching out and was lowering and raising my health. I was thinking it was just a glitch and continued. 6/24/18 I decided to play a different game for once, since everytime I went on ROBLOX it was the same game, unless I played with my friend. I settled on a game called "Destroy the Neighborhood" since that was a game I used to play too much like 3 years ago. I hopped into the game and was surprised that I was level 83. Seems like younger me had a lot of time in his hands... After blowing the houses up I realized they weren't respawning. They just simply disappeared forever. I moved my cursor to the X button, but as I did I saw the leaderboard. He joined me and I didn't even notice. I was furious because he kept annoying me almost every single day, so I decided to finally say something to him. ButtonMash987: Hey man, could you stop? These past days have really been wanting me to stop playing roblox. PR0J3C74B4ND0N3D: Just like the old days. You really haven't changed. ButtonMash987: What are you talking about? Just stop already. Do I have to repeat that for you again? The game froze, slowly faded into black and white and then immediately crashed. 7/3/18 After checking Youtube and Twitter for anything new, I decided to hit up my friend on Discord if he wants to talk about something. Him: no, i havent found any cool game on roblox Him: we just mostly play the same games Me: I guess that's right. Has anything weird happened to you on Roblox anyway? Him: well i did seem to get a strange friend request from a weird dude Me: Who? Him: well he had like letters and numbers jumbled together into a mess but i could read it out Him: i think it was like... project abandoned or something? Him: im not sure Me: Uh... Him: what's wrong? Me: I gotta go... Him: what? why? I changed my status to Do Not Disturb and closed Discord. I first decided to look if he has accepted his friend request, and unfortunately he did. His about changed to "4n07h3r v1c71m h45 b33n c4ugh7." I opened Discord again and saw that he was offline. I was too late to warn him. After he left that last message, he wrote that "he seems pretty interesting so i might accept his fr." Turns out he was already friends with him without my friend knowing. As if he was forced to do it. I heard a notification sound and saw a friend request on Discord. There was no name, only the discriminator, which was only #0000. There was no other option other than to accept, which I did. He already began messaging me. Him: I hope you are ready for my next attack. :) Me: Have you even listened to me before? I told you to stop. Him: I have a little surprise planned for you. Him: In the form of a place... Me: I don't care. Leave me alone. Him: You'll care soon. Just you wait. :) Discord closed itself and a countdown was displayed on a website. It was fullscreened, and I couldn't find the "Go back" button or the X button. Hell, my entire keyboard wasn't working either! I couldn't even open task manager because of that! All I had to do is wait, since I was locked out of my computer. 7/4/18 After nearly a day, the countdown ended. It linked to a place on ROBLOX, called "My Gift." The description stated that it was for me. I joined the game and was immediately greeted by a whole bunch of trees. There was black fog and after a while you could see a campfire. Going near it enough will make the game play a really weird sound and change the game's lightning to red and black. It's very badly made though... There isn't anything else. I closed the game and was finally able to do other stuff. I opened up Discord. It was open on our conversation. My friend who I thought was gone, was also in the conversation. Him: You can now see why you care. Him: The game was only a distraction for me to convert your friend so we can take over your other friends and lastly you. Friend: And so far, the plan has been working. Friend: We are finally getting access to more parts of your account. Him: And soon, we will be able to access everything. Him: You shall not be yourself again. Friend: We shall make your life worse. I sat there. Speechless, because I couldn't believe my eyes. I can't stop them. There isn't anything I can do to make it right again. I noticed the screen slowly glitching from one side. But I still wasn't able to do anything. I moved my cursor to the menu and turned off my computer. 7/5/18 I sighed and turned on my computer. I was greeted by the regular Windows logo. Once it loaded into my desktop, I realized something. Not only he has gained access to my Roblox profile, it seems that he also gained access to my computer. Not only him, but the whole group. My cursor moved itself onto the Google Chrome icon and it was already at the roblox website. All my friends looked like project abandoned and all of their names were the same, excepted there were also the occasional numbers thrown in. I looked at my profile and noticed my username has changed so many times that it didn't fit onto the screen, even when I scrolled to the bottom of the website. Most of the icons were glitched and my amount of robux was increasing and decreasing rapidly. Everytime I joined a game, the amount of my currency was infinite, every shop item or anything buyable was bought (even removed and event items) and were mostly exploited to hell. I saw nothing about bans or a termination, so I assumed the account was invulnerable to it. My computer was playing a weird screeching noise. Applications kept opening and the background was changing into weird and creepy pictures. After like 5 minutes, the computer malfunctioned, displaying a blue screen of death. Upon restarting the computer, nothing happened. Just a black screen with my reflection on it. I tried turning it on a few more times and it still didn't work. I decided to use the family computer to look at my profile. The page was empty. There wasn't anything referencing my profile on the ROBLOX website. My friends accounts also seemed to not exist anymore. My mom asked why I'm on the family computer, and I had to tell her that I need a new computer because some weird virus got to me. 10/23/18 It's been over 3 months since the last event happened. I did get a new computer, but I also got my parents very angry at me for destroying my computer. I redownloaded everything I had there, except ROBLOX. I had to make new accounts for everything, because all of my accounts were deleted. It really hurt me that I had to start all over again, but there was no other choice. I opened up the roblox website and searched for my profile. It was there. And it was completely normal. I decided to check other accounts on other websites too and they were also fine. My friend's had their accounts fine too, but only he was terminated. I logged into my account and noticed a message. It seemed to be his username and password. He probably sent me his username and password, because he knew that he was gonna get terminated and he wanted to let me see what the moderation note would say. I opened up an incognito tab, went to the roblox website and logged into his account. The only thing visible on the website is his termination. The moderation note is rather long. The moderation note says: "You have been the most violent person we have encountered on ROBLOX thus far. You have gone a long way to threaten users across the whole game, and decided that it would be the best to make them feel horrible when playing. You have participated in mass harassment involving their friends, which you have hacked and made them turn against the person you have been targetting the whole time. You have also went even deeper by hacking their entire computer and destroying it a day after. You have been IP Banned. You are never welcome on ROBLOX ever again." Category: